1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a factory where a plurality of manufacture facilities (such as machine tools, robots, or industrial machines) operate, there is known an operation management system in which a controller for controlling each manufacture facility (such as numerical controller, robot controller or programmable logic controller) and a management device for collecting and monitoring data on an operation situation of each manufacture facility are connected to each other via a network line (such as LAN or Internet) thereby to intensively manage the operation situations of the manufacture facilities (see JP 2004-272414 A, for example).
The management device in the operation management system may create a map in which the manufacture facilities to be managed are arranged, and may display a state of each manufacture facility on the arrangement map. In order to do this, the management device needs to manually associate the arrangement of each manufacture facility based on the actual arrangement map of each manufacture facility with communication setting between the management device and the controller of each manufacture facility.
In creating the manufacture facility arrangement map in the management device in the operation management system, however, when a user manually associates the arrangement of each manufacture facility with the communication setting between the management device and the controller of each manufacture facility, the user needs to go the rounds of the factory with the arrangement map, to visually confirm the information on the controller of each manufacture facility or the communication setting, to record it in a sheet or a potable terminal, and further to manually input it into the management device, and thus there is a problem that an increase in manufacture facilities causes an increase in user's load and an increase in erroneous input.